The REBA unites two types of existing exercise bicycle technology, devices pedaled in the upright cycling position, and devices pedaled in the recumbent position. The pedals that turn the flywheel, and resistance control of the upright cycling device are accessed from the REBA. The benefits of both positions are numerous and vary significantly for each position. The REBA allows its user to obtain the benefits of either position from one machine.